Bio-signals are signals that are generated by biological beings that can be measured and monitored. Electroencephalographs, galvanometers, and electrocardiographs are examples of devices that are used to measure and monitor bio-signals generated by humans.
A human brain generates bio-signals such as electrical patterns, which may be measured or monitored using an electroencephalogram (EEG). These electrical patterns, or brainwaves, are measurable by devices such as and EEG. Typically, an EEG will measure brainwaves in an analog form. Then, these brainwaves may be analyzed either in their original analog form or in a digital form after an analog to digital conversion.
Measuring and analyzing bio-signals such as brainwave patterns can have a variety of practical applications. For example, brain computer interfaces (BCI) have been developed that allow users to control devices and computers using brainwave signals.
Various platforms exist for creating or capturing content; and communicating this content either to the creator or the creator's audience.
There is a need to improve the evocative nature or engaging nature of communication platforms and methods.